God's Children
by Kiminaru
Summary: Linali finds out she is the new 'Eve' of the world. But what is her purpose? Will she commit the ultimit sin? And who is 'Adam?
1. Prologue:Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man or any other anime/manga that I write about. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these stories….duh!

* * *

**Prologue: Creation**

_In the beginning God created the heavens and then the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the spirit of God was hovering over the waters…._

_And God said "Let there be light", and there was light. God saw that the light was good and separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day", and the darkness he called "night". And there was evening, and there was morning…._

_And God said, "Let there be an expanse between the waters to separate water from water". So God made the expanse and separated the water under the expanse from the water above it. And it was so. God called the expanse "sky."…._

_And God said, "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." And it was so. God called the dry ground "land," and the gathered waters he called "seas."…._

_Then God said, "Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds." And it was so. The land produced vegetation: plants bearing seed according to their kinds and trees bearing fruit with seed in it according to their various kinds…._

_And God said, "Let there be lights in the expanse of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark the seasons and day and years, and let them be lights in the expanse of the sky to give light on the earth." And it was so. God made the two great lights- the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. God set them in the expanse of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness…._

_And God said, "Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the expanse of the sky." So God created the great creatures of the sea and every living and moving thing with which the water teems, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to their kinds. God blessed them and said, "Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let birds increase on the earth."…._

_And God said, "Let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds: livestock, creatures that move along the ground and wild animals, each according to their kinds, and let the creatures that move along the ground according to their kinds."…._

_Then God said, "Let us make man in our image, in our likeness, and let them rule over the fish of the sea and the birds of the air, over the livestock, over the earth, and over all the creatures that along the ground."….._

_….and so God created man….._

* * *

Started writing another D.Gray-Man fan fiction. I keep telling myself that I won't start anymore until I finish the stories that I've already started writing, but I just have to write out my ideas. And if I've written them out, I might as well post it. Sigh…oh well…. This is probably going to be a more serious story compared to my other ones (mainly saying 'Unknown Gender and a Little Fun'), but whatever. 

Anyways, this was taken directly from the bible, or at least parts of it. This isn't the real story yet, but it does help explain a few things and get the story started.

So keep reading as I keep posting, and hope everyone like the story.

PS- Also if anyone has an good ideas to contribute to the story as I get further into it, send them to me, and I'll consider using them.


	2. Ch1:Beautiful Nightmare

Here's the real chapter one. Enjoy.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter One: Beautiful Nightmare**

She could hear a voice, deep and booming, strong but yet kind. The sound of the voice surrounded her, and it seemed to lift her up. It filled her whole being and gave her a calm gentle happiness. She followed the voice as it lifted her up, carrying her away from where ever she had come from. Where ever it was, she no longer cared to go back to it, for she simply wanted to follow the voice. She then heard it speak.

The words were so clear that they rang in her head long after the voice had stopped speaking.

It said, _"….the Lord God formed the man from dust of the ground and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life, and the man became a living being…."_

She could see before her, not a man, but a small young boy. His hair was brown like the dirt he came from, and his eyes were light and cheery, as if showing how happy he was to be living. His skin was pale, smooth and perfect, and she wanted to reach out and touch the beautiful angel before her.

The voice spoke again, _"The Lord God took the man and __put him in the Garden of __Eden __to__ work and take care of it."_

She now saw the boy standing in the midst of the garden. Beautiful plants surrounded him, and he smiled at each, gently touching a single leaf or petal on each plant.

The voice continued, _"The Lord God said, 'It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper su__itable for him.' But for Adam (1__) no suitable helper was found. So the Lord God caused the man to fall into a deep sleep; and while he was sleeping, He took one of the man's ribs and closed up the place with flesh. Then the Lord God made a woman from the rib He had taken out of the man, and He brought her to the man."_

Linali now found herself standing in the beautiful garden. She looked at the boy who stood no more than a few feet away from her. He gave her a sweet loving smile and reached his hand out to her. Without a moment's hesitation, Linali took the boy's hand, and the two walked through the garden together, their finger entwined.

Linali knew from the moment she had seen him she had loved the boy, and she would forever stay with him in that beautiful garden. The Garden of Eden.

* * *

_"….Now the serpent was __more crafty__ than any of the wild animals the Lord God had made._

_He said to the woman, 'Did God really say, 'You must not eat from any tree in the garden'?"_

Linali saw herself turn towards the serpent. Her gaze was caught in his, and she was unable to turn away.

She said to the serpent, _"We may eat fruit from the tress in __the garden__, but God did say, 'You must not eat fruit from the tree that is in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will die.'"_

The serpent's mouth stretched across his face in what must have been a smile. Linali stared at the small sharp teeth that protruded from his mouth. It glinted in the sun, and the end came into a dangerous point. She still couldn't look away.

"_You will not surely die,"_ the serpent said. _"For God know that when you eat of it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil."_

Linali finally looked away, and stared longingly at the fruit hanging before her. It was deep red, a fruit made from blood for the pain yet to come. She reached her hand out to it and gently plucked it from the branch. She stared at it as she held it cupped in her hand. A fruit of pure beauty.

It looked so delicious, and it must taste very satisfying. She would also gain wisdom and be one step closer to God. She would have to share this with her beloved boy, so he too could be like God.

Oh how badly she wanted to eat the fruit now.

The serpent stared intently at her as she raised the fruit to her mouth. She held it as it gently touched her lip, pressing it against her teeth, and prepared to bite into it.

"Yes," hissed the wicked serpent. "Yes, eat it! Eat it! Yes!"

* * *

"No!" Linali screamed as she jolted upright in her bed, but it didn't matter anymore for it was gone. All gone.

No longer was she holding the blood fruit. She was no longer talking to the serpent. She was no longer in that beautiful garden, and she was no longer with the boy. How much she missed the boy already!

She held her head in her hands, a few silent tears trickling down her face.

What a beautiful nightmare.

* * *

(1)Adam- meaning 'man' and sounds like the word 'ground'

Eve-sounds like the Hebrew for 'man' and also means 'living'

* * *

Ta da! Chapter one finished. Still nothing really happening, but it's just really just to start explaining the story. It's going to get a whole lot more complicated, so be prepared.

This chapter's a little short, but they will probably get longer as I get further into yet. Oh well.


	3. Ch2:War and Bitter Tears

Another chapter done. To busy with everything else, but hey, at least I'm still updating my stories. Also been working mainly on my other story_ "Unknown Gender and a Little Fun"_. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter ****Two: War and Bitter Tears**

"Linali? Linali? Hello? Earth to Linali!"

"Hu?" she replied as she looked up to see Lavi waving his hand in front of her face. Lavi let out a small sigh of annoyance at Linali's lack of response.

"Well I see how much you care about me, seeing as how much you listened to what I had just said" said Lavi to the young female exorcist, but she had already stopped listening and was once again pushing the food around her plate.

"Linali, are you okay?" asked a soft voice.

"Um….yeah…I'm fine…." Linali replied as she looked up to see Allen staring at her from across the table. He eyed her carefully; his expression was one full of concern.

"If there is anything wrong, please tell us, okay?" asked Allen, "We're your friends, we're here to help you" He gave her a gentle smile, as if that would be enough to prove that his words are true.

For some reason that smile tore her heart in half, and she looked down to break her eye contact with Allen.

"Don't worry Allen. Of course I would tell you…that's what friends do…."

* * *

Linali tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the evil serpent staring back at her. He was grinning, his mouth stretching across his face, the sharp teeth glinting in the light. Lianli felt herself shiver and she clutched even tighter to the sheets she had pulled up to her face.

She turned again, suddenly feeling very restless. She turned a few more times until she decided that there was absolutely no possibility of her falling asleep now.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and shoved her foot into the pair of black boots sitting at the foot of her bed. She grabbed her exorcist jacket, which had been hanging over the back of a chair, and stuck her arm through before quickly walking out of the door to her room.

Her footsteps echoed through the dark halls around her. She let her feet carry her away, not caring where she was going. She passed door after door, not once meeting another soul.

Suddenly she saw a light appear at the end of the hall, and upon getting closer to it, she recognized it to be Komui's office. She decided to go in and see what her brother was doing, but before she could, she heard a voice from inside.

"…she was on her way back to report to me when she attacked by several Akumas. She died almost instantly" Linali could just hear the voice which she recognized to be Kanda's. She pressed her ear into the door, hoping she could hear him better.

Komui let out a small sigh of grief.

"How unfortunate that we lost another life. It will be a miracle when this all ends. Tell me, what was the finder's name again?"

"Rose"

Linali gave a sharp gasp, but quickly threw her hand over her mouth as if to muffle the sound.

Oh, how could this have happened? Linali didn't know her too well, but she still knew her all the same. Linali had met her when she first came to the order as a child (much against her own wishes). Rose was one of the few people who actually tried to help her through her dark days Now that she was gone, it saddened Linali to think that she never really done anything for the other girl.

A silent tear trickled down her face as she jumped up and ran back to her room.

She threw the door open upon reaching it and hastily shut it behind her. Her knees suddenly became dangerously weak and wobbly, and she slid to the floor. Tears now fell down her face in a steady trickle. The salty bitter taste of them touching her lips.

This stupid war. It was just causing more deaths to occur, and more precious and innocent lives to be lost. Why did all this have to happen?

Linali pressed her face into her hands as she began to sob even louder.

"Did you call for me?"

Linali looked up to see a face with sharp glistening teeth staring down at her.

The Millennium Earl.

* * *

Gasp! What's going to happen now?! Hm…I wonder how the Earl could have gotten into the Black Order….oh well…. 


	4. Ch3:Sin

I've been soooo busy, I haven't had any time to post new chapters for any of my stories. Not to mention that I have several new stories that I'm working on that I haven't posted. two D.Gray-Man, two Naruto, one Ouran High School Host Club, one Fruits Basket, and possibly one Kingdom Hearts. I also want to update stories, but God knows when that's going to happen. Or when any of this is going to happen sigh I'm really falling behind.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Sin**

The Millennium Earl smiled down at her.

"Did you call for me?"

Linali looked up at him, uncertain of what to do or say. The Earl's smile stretched across his face even further when he noticed the exorcist jacket she was wearing.

Linali gave a small shiver.

"Oh! So and exorcist called me!" exclaimed the Earl. He grabbed the brim of his large hat and tipped it to her. "And what might I have the pleasure of doing for you?" Linali stared up at him in silence except for the occasional sniffs and hiccups.

"Why?" she finally asked "Why are you killing all those innocent people? Why!?" she demanded.

"Silly child" said the Earl in a surprisingly calm and gentle voice. "I'm not trying to kill anyone. It is your own fault for your people dying. You don't need us to kill off each other. Didn't you know I've been trying to save them all this time?"

"Stop shitting me!" yelled a furious Kanda whom suddenly appeared behind Linali. "You don't fucking do anything for anyone besides your own fucking self!"

"My! What enthusiasm! Now if only you used it for the right thing" The Earl looked back down towards Linali once again. "Joining me is exactly what you want. Exactly what you need to save everyone"

"Don't tell her your damn lies!" spat Kanda. Not even bothering to pull out Mugen, he charged at the Earl.

The Earl side stepped Kanda's attack with surprising grace and agility. He spun around to face the only window in the room. He pushed the window open and stuck one foot out before turning back to look at the exorcists.

"This is not the time and place for this" and then turning to Linali he said "Sweet child, if you ever need me, you'll figure out how to get in contact with me", and with that, the Earl stepped out the window, opened his umbrella and flew off laughing into the night.

If Kanda hadn't been so furious at the moment, he would have been amazed that such a jolly fat man was able to fit through such a tiny little window, but then again, most people wonder the same thing about Santa Clause.

Linali stared up at Kanda, as Kanda continued to stare out the open window. The silence between them was unbearable, and Linali itched to say something, but remained silent.

"I thought I heard someone outside Komui's office" Kanda finally said, breaking the unbearable silence between the two exorcists. "I had a feeling it might be you"

Without looking at her, Kanda turned around and walked towards the door as if to leave. But he stopped when he had one hand placed on the door knob.

"I suggest you go to sleep" he said. There was the slightest hint of sorrow in his voice. "Be careful, not only from the Earl, but from the people in the order as well" Kanda finally turned around to look at Linali straight in the eyes.

"Because for an exorcist, calling the Millennium Earl is the ultimate sin" and with that, he left.

Linali, still sitting on the floor, stayed where she was, thinking about what Kanda had just said. She then decided to take his advice of going to sleep, and for the second time that night, Linali prepared to go to bed.

She was fast asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Linali was standing in the garden with the boy. She was holding the fruit, and she gently raised it to her mouth and took a bite.

It was deliciously sweet and juicy, and she smiled as she handed the fruit to the boy. He bit into it, and then closed his eyes, smiling as he savoring the fruit. But when he opened his eyes, he frowned and blushed, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

Linali looked at him closely and suddenly realized what it was. This wasn't the boy. This was a younger brown haired Allen, and for the first time, she noticed he was naked.

Linali instantly felt her face burn, and she looked down, only to notice that she too was naked.

Both teenagers instantly ran into the surrounding foliage. They covered themselves with large fig leaves.

Suddenly Linali heard a laughter from behind her. She spun around, only to stare into the serpents face.

The serpent stood up, and it slowly grew taller and taller, larger and larger. It's teeth became sharper and more visious as it grew. And before Lianli could even blink, the serpent had dissapeared and the Millenium Earl was now standing before her.

The Earl smiled down at her.

"Good job my darling child" he said was happiness.

Linali stared up at the Earl in horror until she noticed a dark haired teen standing behinf him. Kanda.

Kanda was staring intently at her, his face completely void of all emotions. He then raised his arm and pointed towards his right. Linali's gaze followed it to see a large gate leading towards the outside of the garden. The very gate protecting the Garden of Eden.

"You have committed the ultimate sin" He said slowly. The was a slight trace of sadness and even possibly shame. Linali could instantly feel the guilt wrap around her, and it was threatening to push her down.

Kanda motioned towards the gate.

"Adam and Eve, the children of God, you must leave the garden of Eden at once"

So ya, that's what happened. The Millenium Earl didn't really do much in this chapter, but I promise that he will have a bigger role in future ones. I'll also try and update as often as I can, but I'm not promising anything. Sorry.


End file.
